Tera Woh Pyaar
by vampire's feelings
Summary: Suni nai zamaanay ny teri meri kahaanian kar day koi nawazishain karam meherbanian... ye arzoo thi k dekhay yeh dunia hum jesa koi deewana bhi nai...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys... I was thinking of writing a new story need your suggestions for continuation. Here is the character sketch please let me know should I continue or not.**_

 _ **CHARACTER SKETCH:**_

 _ **Tarika:**_ _she's daughter of a great and rich business man. She has lost her mother when she was three. She is cancer patient. She's extremely soft hearted, sensative and totally dependant on Abhijeet. Her only best friend is shreya. They both go to same college. She has always been an ignorant child since after the death of her mother her father got shattered and made himself busy in business and totally forgot that he even has a daughter._

 _ **Abhijeet:**_ _He's tarika's dad's best friend's son. His dad is not alive so he look after his whole business. He loves tarika very much and tries his best to keep her away from all kind of stress and give her all the attention that she deserves. He has always been with her no matter what. He is very caring and loyal with tarika's father._

 _ **Shreya:**_ _she is a simple innocent girl belonging to a poor family. She's really beautiful passionate towards her studies and wants to achieve something in her life. Her life is full of distress. Her father is a drug addict and her brother too is really greedy and selfish. Her only support is her mother who is a heart patient. Tarika is her best friend whom she trusts and share her all problems with._

 _ **Rajat:**_ _He's tarika's cousin. He has good friendship with tarika. He has small business. He is also attached to tarika's father. He is extremely handsome rough and tough type of guy. He's a bit jolly and friendly too. He believes in hard work and positive approach of life. He first time sees shreya at tarika's house and falls in love with her at first sight with her beauty, simplicity and is curious to know the reason of her sadness._

 _ **Sikandar Mehra:**_ _He's tarika's father. He is stout serious man with great personality. After his wife's death he feels broken so he gets busy in his work and completely forgets about his daughter._

 _..._

 _ **Please guys do tell me should I write it or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER#01**_

 _Shreya tarika and their college mates are on trip to Goa. They are staying in a hotel._

 _Tarika: shre dekh na yahan kitna maza araha hai..._

 _Shreya: han tarika... Par mujhy nai ana chahea ta.. Maa akeli hongi._

 _Tarika: shreyaa srf kuch din ki baat hai yar aur aunty kion akeli hongi uncle hain na aur arjun (shreya's brother) bhi to hai.._

 _Shreya: (looking at her with sadness in her eyes) tum asay bol rhi ho jesay tum kuch janti he na ho... Baba huh unhy apny nashay sy fursat mily gi tb na aur bhai... Unko kahan parwah hai maa ki._

 _Tarika: (feeling bad for her) shree... Acha na please ab rona mt... Tu roti hai to phr mujhy b kuch acha nai lagta.._

 _Shreya: nai ro rhi baba... Just chill_

 _Tarika: wesay shre agr abhi aur rajat bhi yahan hoty to kitnaaa maza ata na..._

 _Shreya: tum bhi na taru..._

 _Tarika: wesay shre.. Rajat waqai tumhain bht pasand karta hai... Tum oska proposal accept kion nai kar leti.._

 _Shreya: taru please... Tu janti hai meri life mai is sb k lea space nai hai.._

 _Tarika: par shre..._

 _Shreya: (seriously)tarika please..._

 _Tarika looks at her sadly and nodes her head in disappointment._

 _ **On the other side:**_

 _Abhijeet and rajat have also come to Goa to attend a meeting_

 _Abhijeet: rajat mujhy to abhi pata chla tarika ka trip bhi yahe Goa aya hwa hai... Ab chlo direct wahen chlty hain. Mujhy to itni tension ho rhi ti oski..._

 _Rajat: ak to tum osy hr waqt bachon ki tara deal kion karty ho mujhy samajh nai ata... Aaa wesay tarika k sath oski wo dost bhi hogi right?_

 _Abhijeet: of course.. Osk bina tarika ka khana kahan digest hota hai.. Ab tum chal rhy ho meray sath ya mai akela jaon?_

 _Rajat: aray chal rha hon bhai mai kesay na jaon (he starts to think of shreya and smiles at himself) aaa I mean tarika sy mlny jana hai mujhy..._

 _Abhijeet nodes his head in no_

 _sab janta hon kis k khayal any py asay muskuraya ja raha hai... Ab chlo.._

 _Rajat blushes a bit and goes with abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet and Rajat reach the hotel tarika gets extremely happy to see them she tightly hugs abhijeet_

 _Tarika: abhiiii... Ap yahan kesay?_

 _Abhijeet: bas mujhy pata chal gya k tum yahen ho to agaya mai bhi... Tum say door raha kahan jata hai._

 _Tarika starts blushing she gets back. Rajat is continuously looking at shreya he is totally lost in her. How pretty she is, he thinks. She is so simple yet so beautiful but that sadness in her eyes, which she tries to hide from everyone is crystal clear to him. What is the reason? What is troubling her? Rajat starts feeling restless. while shreya is feeling happy for tarika seeing her happy with abhijeet._

 _Tarika: abhi mujhy na ap say bhttt sari batain karni hain.. Chalain naa.._

 _Abhijeet: han par shreya ka kia?_

 _Tarika: (looking at rajat) aaamm shreya ko rajat company dy ga naa.. Kion rajat? (she winks at him and rajat smiles)_

 _Rajat: yeah sure why not... Mujhy khushi hogi..._

 _Shreya is about to protest but tarika goes with abhijeet. Shreya and rajat are now alone_

 _Rajat: kesi ho?_

 _Shreya: mai theak hon... Yeh tarika bhi na... Ab hum kia karingy?_

 _Rajat: mai itna bhi boring insa nai hon madam... Tumain achi company dy skta hon.._

 _Shreya: (looking at him) mujhay akelay rehna ziada pasand hai..._

 _Rajat: par kb tk shreya? Mujhay janni hai is udasi ki waja..._

 _He steps forward and is continuously looking into her eyes. Shreya steals her glance and takes a step back._

 _Shreya: tumhain koi galtfehmi hwe hai... Mai na he to udas hon aur na he tumhain koi right hai mujh say personal hony ka._

 _Rajat gets hurt by her words. He loves her and wants to express it but she is not ready to listen to him._

 _Rajat: shreya... Tum kb tk khud say jhoot bolo gi han? Tumhain zaroorat hai ak asay insan ki jo tumhain samjhay... Jissay tumhari feelings ka khayal ho... Jo tumhain wo pyar dy jo tu deserve karti ho... Mai yeh to nai kehta k mai tumharay saray dukh mita donga laikin shreya ak cheez k baray mai mai sure hon k mai tumhain bht khushian donga itni ziada k tum apny dukh bhool janay py majbor ho jao gi..._

 _Shreya's eyes get filled with tears_

 _please rajat... Tum jo chahty ho mai wo nai kar skti... Mujh py apna time waste mat kro... Meri zindagi ka maqsad kuch aur hai. Meri life mai in sb baton ki koi jagah nai hai..._

 _Rajat: (holding her hand) kia maqsad hai shreya? Bolo... Mai tumharay har maqsad ko pora karny mai tumhara pora saath donga... Har qadam py tum mujhy apny saath khara pao gi shreya... Bas ak baar mujh py trust kr k to dekho.._

 _Shreya looks at him once. He can clearly see those tears and pain in her beautiful eyes. It gives him pain an unknown feeling of care for her. She goes away leaving him in deep thought._

 _Tarika and Abhijeet comes at beach. It's getting dark. Every thing looks so romantic so beautiful.._

 _Abhijeet: tarika.. Tum ny apni medicines to time py lin hain na?_

 _Tarika: lay lin ti... Par wo medicines bht gandi hoti hain abhi... Srf apki waja say mujhy bardasht krni parti hai..._

 _Abhijeet: (wrapping his arm around her waist) very good... Pata hai kitna miss kia mai ny tumhain.._

 _Tarika: (blushing) mai ny bhi bhtttt ziada miss kia ap ko abhi... Acha dad ny mera pocha?_

 _Abhijeet: (shifting his gaze) han call k ti unho ny... Poch rhy tay tumhara.._

 _Tarika: (cupping his face making him look into her eyes) jhot! Dad ko koi fark nai parta mai jahan bhi jesay bhi rahon..._

 _Abhijeet: (kissing lovingly on her hand) nai tarika... Wo tumharay dad hain unhy bht pyar hai tum say. Aur tumhari parwah bhi karty hain wo._

 _Tarika: abhi... Wo mujhy kbi time nai dety... Mom to nai hain par feel asa hota hai jesay dad bhi na hon.. I miss him abhi..._

 _Her eyes are filled with tears abhijeet cups her face and wipes her tears with his thumb._

 _Shushhh ye ansu dobara na dekhon mai tumhari ankhon mai... Tarika kuch chezain humaray bas mai nai hoti... Humain unk sath jeenay ki adat daalni parti hai... Dekhna tumharay dad b ak din apna pyar zaror express kringy tum sy. Agr wo show nai karty to it doesn't mean that he doesn't love you.. Chlo ab smile kr k dikhao.._

 _Tarika smiles looking at him lovingly_

 _abhi... Ap na hoty na to mai shyd kb ka mar..._

 _But before she could complete her sentence he seals her lips with his lips. They have a soft passionate kiss. Abhijeet gets back._

 _Chlo hotel chlty hain.._

 _Tarika nodes and they go to hotel._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **so here done with first chappy. Hope you guys liked it please let me know through your reviews. Till then take care bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER#02**_

 _The_ _next day abhirika and rajeya spent together. They enjoyed alot. In evening tarika went out with abhijeet. Rajat thought to take shreya out too. He came to her._

 _Hey shreya... Taru to abhi k sath chali gai.. Kion na hum bhi sath jain bahar kisi achi si jagah..._

 _Shreya knew what he wants to do. She does not want to give him any false hope aur positive response._

 _Aaa nai... Mjhy kahen nai jana. Actually mujhy neend arahi hai to mai sonay ja rhi hon._

 _Rajat: come on shreya.. Ab tm asay ignore kro gi mujhay?_

 _Shreya: rajat mai asa kuch nai kar rhi... Tumhain samajh kion nai arha k I am not interested!_

 _Rajat: acha? Yahan meri taraf meri ankhon mai dekh k bolo..._

 _Shreya steals her glance_

 _shreya: tum is tarah mujhay baton mai uljha nai saktay..._

 _Rajat: (coming close to her) shreya tum maan kion nai leti k tumari in ankhon ko jhot bolna nai aata..._

 _He cups her face and makes her look into his eyes_

 _yeh ankhain sb bata deti hain shreya.. Tumharay dil k saray raaz khol deti hain. Wo kya chez hai jo tumhain mujh say door kar rhi hai please btao mujhay.._

 _Shreya looks at him once and pushes him back._

 _Rajat ainda mujhay touch krny ki koshish mat krna.._

 _She goes away without even listening to him. He feels really bad but he can't leave her like that. He has to know the reason behind her no. His mind tells him to go but his heart stops him._

 _She comes inside hotel room which she shares with three more girls. She sits on bed and gets lost in thoughts._

 _Kya karongi mai aur kesay... Meri study complete hony mai to abhi bht time hai. Mai kesay apnay pairon py khari ho paongi. Kesay maa ka sahara banongi. Rrajat... Huhhh rajat ka proposal kesay accept kar skti hon mai. Mai janti hon wo bht pyar krta hai mujhay baki larkon jesa nai hai par... Huh mai osk laiq nai hon. Wo mujh jesi tooti hwe bikhri hwe larki nai deserve karta. Wo to bht achi lrki deserve karta hai jiski zindagi mai asay problems na hon jo osko equally pyar dy sky. Han karti hon mai osay pasand sshayad pyar... Huh par kya fark parta hai. Hum jesi larkian srf khwaab he dekh sakti hain. Hmari ending cinderella ki story jesi nai hoti... Sshayad isy he zindagi kehtay hain. Haqeeqat.. Jo bht buri hai. Par mujhay is haqeeqat ko face karna hai. Mai bhaag nai sakti. Apny lea nai to maa k lea he sahe..._

 _Her thoughts are disturbed by sound of door. A guy enters the room searching for someone._

 _Person: ananya... (he sees shreya) ohhh shreya darling tum..._

 _He gives her a sarcastic smile. Shreya stares at him._

 _Sameer tum kia kar rahy ho yahan... Tum shayad bhool rhy ho yeh girls room hai... Jao yahan sy._

 _Sameer: asay kesay chala jaon. Tum yahan akeli aur mai chala jaon. Kesay tumhain bore hony dy don darling._

 _Shreya gets up from the bed staring at him._

 _Just shut up... Jao yahan sy warna mai tumhari shikayat kar dongi._

 _He gets angry and comes close to her.._

 _You shut up.. Aur apna ye sharafat ka natak bnd kro yar yahan srf hum dono hain.. Tum jesi larkion ko to achay say janta hon mai. Bahar say sati savitri bani hwe hoti ho aur andr sy hum jesay raees zadon ko patanay k plans bnati rehti ho._

 _That's now it for shreya. She looses her temper and slaps him hard on face._

 _Baqwas band kro apni. Tum hr kisi ko apni tara ghatya nai samajh skty.._

 _Sameer gets exteamely furious. He looks at her with resentment and holds her rudely by her shoulders._

 _Tumhari itni himmat. Tum nay mujhay sameer raichand ko thappar mara.. Now just wait and watch k mai karta kia hon tumharay sath... Apna kaha ak ak lafz sach sabit kronga you bitch..._

 _He snatches her duppatta away from her. Shreya stares him with wide eyes. She tries to free herself._

 _Choro mujhay.. Choro warna mai chillaongi..._

 _Sameer: (laughing in an evil way) acha? Chlo chillao... Yahan tumhain sunnay wala koi bhi nai..._

 _He opens her shirts zip focefully. Shreya screams loudly for help. She tries her best to free herself but he is too strong._

 _On the other hand rajat is feeling so restless. His ego tells him to go out but is heart is again and again telling him to go and check on shreya once. Finally his heart wins and he comes to her room. He gets shocked to see the view. Shreya's duppata is on floor. She is on bed and sameer is on top of her trying to remove her dress. She is screaming and crying badly, begging him to leave her. Rajat feels his nerves on fire. His eyes get red with anger. He rushes in and pulls sameer by his collar and punches him hard on face. Shreya gets relieved to see him. Rajat starts beating him badly. Sameer tries to fight back but right now he can't compete rajat as he has lost his temper badly._

 _Teri himmat kesay hwe meri shreya ko hath laganay ki... He kicks him right on his stomach. Sameer cries out in pain._

 _Meri shreya ko choaye ga tu han?_

 _He punches him on his chest. Sameer starts bleeding. Shreya holds rajat's arm._

 _Rrajat please chor do osy wo mmar jye ga.._

 _Rajat: (furiously) to mar jaye. Is jesay ghatya insan ko koi haq nai jeenay ka.._

 _He again starts beating him. Shreya cries out loudly_

 _rajat I said stop!_

 _He looks at her. Tears are contineously rolling down her cheeks. Her shirt is teared off from her shoulder, her hair are scattered and her lower lip is bleeding. He stops beating sameer. Sameer manages to get up and run. Rajat comes close to shreya, picks up her duppata from floor and covers her with it. He is contineously looking at her intensely. He cups her face and wipes her tears. She too gets lost in him. He brings his lips near to hers and suck the blood from her lower lip. A moan escapes from her mouth, she closes her eyes tightly. They both remain in trance for several minutes and finally shreya gains her senses. She gets back slowly and turns to other side. Rajat too comes out of trance._

 _Rajat: ahm... Isi lea rukna chahti ti na tum! Huhh agr aj kuch bhi ho jata to kesay jee pata mai han? Jawab do mujhay. Kesay dekh pata tumhain dard mai?_

 _Shreya remains silent. Tears start rolling down her cheeks._

 _Shreya: thank you... Ttum ny aj meri izat bacha li..._

 _Rajat holds her by shoulder and turns her towards him._

 _Rajat: koi ahsan nai kia tum py... Mai ny apny pyar ko bachaya hai.. Jiski shayad tumhain koi parwah nai... Huh aur yeh ansu.. (he wipes her tears) ainda na dekhon in ankhon mai.._

 _He gives her one last look and goes away. Shreya feels something for him in her heart. Maybe it's the same thing which he feels. She touches her lips from which he had sucked blood a moment ago. A smile appears on her face involuntarily._

 _ **On other side:**_

 _Abhijeet takes tarika for dinner._

 _Abhijeet: tarika theak sy dinner kro.. Mai dekh raha hon tum ny apni care karna chor di hai. Bhool gai ho saray promises?_

 _Tarika: (innocently) nai abhi mai nai bhooli... Kha to rahi hon. Huh kbhi kbhi to mujhy samajh nai aata k ap meray boy friend ho ya guardian.. Har waqt tarika yeh kro tarika wo karo..._

 _Abhijeet: mai tumhara sab kuch hon... Boy friend, guardian, friend. Sb kuchh! Aur tumhain meri har baat manni paraygi kion k tum theak hogi tabhe to..._

 _But before he could complete she cuts him_

 _Tarika: tabhe to humari shadi hogi aur ap mujhay dhairr sara pyar kro gy aur hmaray chotay chotay babies hongy... Huhh yad ho chuka hai ye sb mujhay..._

 _Abhijeets looks at her lovingly. She is so cute, so innocent. He thinks._

 _Abjijeet: yad ho chuka hai aur phr bhi tum follow nai karti._

 _Tarika: (sadly) abhi... Akhr kya howa hai mujhay? Ap kabhi theak say bataty kion nai._

 _Abhijeet: (hassitatingly) aam kuch nai bhai... Bas tum bht weak ho na aur mujhay strong larkian pasand hain wonder woman type.._

 _Tarika: han to mai hon na strong.. Bas thak jati hon jaldi.. Ppar mai theak ho jaongi. Hai na?_

 _Abhijeet: han bilkul... Hmm to madam ab kahan jana hai princess ko?_

 _Tarika: (giggling) aaam meri most favourite jagah..._

 _Abhijeet: I've got it! Okay lets go..._

 _Tarika nodes happily and they come to beach. They start walking and suddenly tarika pushes abhijeet into water. He gets wet._

 _Tarika ki bachii... Huh abhi batata hon tumhain._

 _Tarika: (while running) pakar k dikhao..._

 _Abhijeet runs after her and catches her. He pulls her towards him._

 _Ab bolo kahan jao gi bach k han..._

 _Tarika: abhiii... Yeh cheating hai choro naa.._

 _Abhijeet: (holding her tightly by her waist) koi cheating nai hai..._

 _He pushes her in water too making her all wet._

 _Ab hwa na hisaab barabar!_

 _They both starts laughing. Abhijeet starts feeling so relieved seeing her happy, full of life, so lively._

 _..._

 _After some days they go back to their homes. Back to normal life._

 _Shreya comes back from college and sees her brother laying on sofa watching t.v. She gets so dissaponted to see him wasting time. she has expected him to search for a job. He stops her._

 _Shreya sun... Jaa k meray lea khana bana..._

 _Shreya nodes and goes into kitchen. She is already feeling so tired. She had such a haktick day. But she manages to cook meal for her brother. She serves him._

 _Arjun: yeh tu kya roz mun utha k college chali jati hai. Kya karygi parh likh k rahay gi to tu wahe aurat zaat..._

 _Shreya stares at him._

 _Bhaia asi soch srf ap ki he hai meri nai... Behtar hota k ap b thora ziada parh laity to aj asay ghar py na baithy hoty._

 _He stares at her furiously._

 _Mujhay taanay dygi ab tu... Kal say tera college jana band._

 _Shreya: ap mujhay nai rok sakty... Mai college jaon gi.._

 _Arjun: mujh say zuban chalyegi tu!_

 _He is about to slap her but their mother comes in between and holds his hand. She pushes him back._

 _Damagh kharab hogya hai tera. Jawan behen pay hath uthayega.._

 _Arjun: (angrily) maa tumhari he di hwe dheel hai yeh... Jan ly longa kisi din iski mai..._

 _He gets up , kicks the table angrily and leaves. Tears start rolling down shreya's cheeks. Her mother hugs her._

 _Na mera bacha... Asay nai rotay.. Kkash mai teray lea kuch kar paati. Par kia kron beta mai bht majboor hon._

 _Shreya: (sobbing) maa... Kya humara khushion py koi haq nai hai? Kkya mmai b ap ki tarah sari zindagi sisak sisak k jeeon gi?_

 _SM: nai beta... Tu meri tara nai jeeaygi... Meri beti bht bahadur hai. Wo apni zindagi mai aanay walay har toofan say larna janti hai._

 _Shreya: (hugging her more tightly) maa kkbhi kbhi mai bht thak jaati hon. Aap ko khonay say bht darti hon.._

 _SM: (cearsing her hair) mai hmesha tumaray pas hon beta. Meri duain hmesha sath rahain gi tumharay... Bas kamzor mat parna. Tumhari manzil bht door hai.._

 _Shreya: maa jb tak ap meray sath hain mai kabhi kamzor nai par sakti.._

 _SM: (kissing on her forhead) teri maa hmesha teray sath rahygi..._

 _Shreya smiles, wipes her tears and again hugs her mother._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Finally end of long chapter. Please let me know did you like it or not and should I continue?**_

 _ **Kesay shreya apny halaat ko face kargi?**_

 _ **Kya rajat ko oska pyaar mil payega?**_

 _ **Kab tak abhijeet tarika ka saya ban k rahay ga?**_

 _ **To know please keep readinf and reviewing. I really got disappointed by last time reviews. Till then take care bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Today is weekend and finally tarika's dad is at home. She comes to him._

 _Hey dad..._

 _But he's busy in newspaper. He does not even notice her arrival. Tarika feels so bad. She clears her throat and again calls him. He comes out of paper._

 _Oh hi... Tum ghar py ho aj? Strange..._

 _Tatika: mai ghar py he hoti hon dad... Laikin ap nai hoty! Isi lea shayad ap ko strange lag rha hai.._

 _Tarika's father: hmm maybe... Studies kesi ja rahi hain..._

 _Tarika's pov: kash dad ap ak baar ye bhi poch letay k mai kesi hon..._

 _Aaa ji dad bht achi ja rhi hain..._

 _Tarika's father: good!_

 _He does not say anything else. She feels so bad. There is literally nothing with his dad to talk about. They act like strangers. Tears start forming in her eyes. She gets up and rushes to her room. Meanwhile abhijeet arrives._

 _Hey uncle.._

 _Sikandar (tarika's father): oh hey abhijeet... Acha hwa tum agye.. Ao baitho._

 _He sits but his eyes are restless to see her._

 _Aur sunao business kesa ja raha hai? Koi problem to nai ho rahi na._

 _Abhijeet: no uncle... absolutely not... Sb theak hai._

 _Sikandar: that's great... Tum jantay ho na kitna bara sapna ta tumharay dad ka k apny business ko bhtt extend kry._

 _Abhijeet: ji uncle... And I'll make sure k asa he ho.._

 _Aaa uncle tarika kahan hai?_

 _Sikandar: room mai... Osy tum he deal kar skty ho. Meri to samajh say bahar hai wo.._

 _Abhijeet: uncle wo koi mystery nai jo samajh say bahar hai... Apko osk sath quality time spend krna chahea. She needs you._

 _Sikandar: huhh abhijeet... Tum jantay ho k mai yeh sb nai kar sakta yeh meray bas mai he nai hai... Oski maa mujhy tanha kar gai.. Apny sath meri khushian ly gai.._

 _Abhijeet: uncle par wo beti hai apki aur ap jantay hain k wo kitni bari beemari say guzar rahi hai..._

 _Sikandar: janta hon! Isi lea keh raha hon nai hai mujh mai himmat osy khonay ki... Nai dekh sakta osy.. Bar bar oski maa ka chehra saamnay aa jata hai... Aur phr ye ahsaas k mmai tarika ko bhi kho don ga.._

 _Abhijeet... Tumhe osy sanbhal sakty ho.. Mujhay khushi hai k wo tum say attached hogai.. Atleast koi to hai jo mujhay samajhta hai.. Please beta zindagi k kisi bhi mour py osy akela mt chorna.._

 _Abhijeet: I promise uncle.. Martay dm tak oska sath donga..._

 _He comes to tarika's room she's lying on bed with so sad expressions. He comes near and sits next to her._

 _Kia hwa? Mood kion off hai?_

 _Tarika: (teary eyes) dad mujh say pyaar nai karty abhi... He just doesn't care mai jeeon ya maron..._

 _Abhijeet: (keeping hand on his mouth) shushhh... Asa bilkul bhi nai hai... Acha chalo aj ka din mai bht special banany wala hon tumhara..._

 _Tarika looks at him lovingly and smiles lightly_

 _aap k sath bitaya har din meray lea special hai abhi..._

 _Abhijeet: (teasing) achaa? Konsi movie dekhi thi raat ko han?_

 _Tarika: (throwing cushion at him) kia abhi ap bhi na.. Kabhi to romentic honay dia karin..._

 _Abhijeet: (naughtily) ohh to madam ko romance karna hai han..._

 _Tarika: (biting her tongue) aaa nnai wwo... Mmai to bas..._

 _He comes close to her keeping hand on her neck looking into her eyes intensely._

 _Mai kia han... Sedhay say bolo na..._

 _Tarika: (while moving back) abhiii... Ap mujhay tang mat karin..._

 _Abhijeet pulls her closer and kisses her deeply. Her heart starts beating faster she gives an equal responce. He then gets back. She blushes so much. She punches him on his chest playfully._

 _Kesay pata hoti hain ap ko mujhay mananay ki sari tricks hmm?_

 _Abhijeet: ary wo insan he kia jis k pas apni cuteee si gf ko mananay ki tricks na hon.. he pulls her cheek softly lovingly. She looks at him with smile and love in her eyes._

 _Aj hum kia karnay walay hain?_

 _Abhijeet: jo princess ka hukum ho. Ye na cheez to hmesha hazir hai._

 _She starts laughing open heartedly. He has changed her mood in no time. He just looks at her lovingly. That smile on her face gives him inner peace and satisfaction._

 _._

* * *

 _In evening tarika calls shreya at her house._

 _Tarika: ao na shre kb sy intizar kar rhi ti tumhara. Kia hwa sb theak hai na?_

 _Shreya: han sb theak hai... Tum btao agai pory din mai meri yad... Mil gai apny Mr. Handsome sy fursat?_

 _Tarika: (blushing) haha kia shre tu bhi naa... Pata hai shre mujhay apni zindagi say bht say shikway hain laikin jb mai abhi ka sochti hon na to khud ko bht lucky feel krti hon. Meri zindagi mai do he to piari chezain hain infact teen hain. Abhi jesa pyar krny wala bf, dost k roop mai tum jesi behen haha aur of course mera bachpan ka crime partner mera buddy rajat.. Tum teeno meri life ki sari khalipan ko door kr dety ho.._

 _Shreya smiles and keeps hand on her hand._

 _Tarika.. Tum waqai bht lucky ho. Bas hmesha khush rho.._

 _Tarika: shre tum bht achi ho.. I wish mai tumhari sari problems solve kar paati. Tum kbhi mujhay khul kar kuch batati bhi to nai ho._

 _Shreya: nai tarika mai theak hon. Zindagi sb ko sb kuch to nai deti na.._

 _They are busy in their conversation when tarika's dad Sikandar Mehra arrives and joins them._

 _Tarika: dad... Ap? I mean strange..._

 _Sikandar: (while sitting on sofa) tarika... Itna bura samajti ho mujhay..? Mai janta hon apni beti ko time nai dy paata par ak chez tum samajh lo. I love you so much. Tum kaveri (tarika's mom) ki akhri nishani ho. Please mujhy galat mt smjha kro beta..._

 _Tarika's eyes get filled with tears. She hugs her dad._

 _I am sorry dad... But I need you._

 _Sikandar: mai hmesha tumharay pas hon bachay.._

 _Shreya is just looking at them with moist eyes. She has always wished to be treated like that by her father. Her father does not even care if she's alive or not. Suddenly tarika's phone beeps. It's abhijeet's text._

 _Aaa dad, shreya mai thori der mai aati hon. Shre tum jana mt okay.._

 _She rushes out. Shreya is now alone with sikandar. He looks at her._

 _Tarika bht batain karti hai tumhari... Tum un logon mai say ak ho jin sy tarika ko khushi mlti hai._

 _Shreya: ji uncle... Wo meri behen jesi hai._

 _Sikandar: hmm.. Maa kesi hain ab tumhari?_

 _Shreya: aaa jji.. Wo behtar hain ab..._

 _Sikandar: tum janti ho na unki is bemari ka hal srf surgery hai._

 _Shreya looks at him with astonishment that how he knows so much about her mother. She has not even told tarika about it._

 _Shreya: jji..._

 _Sikandar: aur tumhara bhai... Wo ab tk jobless hai right? Aur tumharay father.. Unki nashay ki adat ab tk choti nai?_

 _Shreya gets more shocked she just looks at him speachlesly with questioning eyes._

 _Sikandar: I know tum yahe soch rhi ho k mujhay ye sb kesay pata hai... To be honest that doesn't matter. Is wqt important baat ye hai k tumhari maa ki surgery ho, bhai ko job mly aur bap ko rehabilitation center bheja jaye..._

 _Shreya: huhh aap... Mmujhay chalna chahea.. She gets up, he stands too._

 _Sikandar: ruko..! Meri baat abhi poori nai hwe.. Dekho shreya mai ak bht practical admi hon straight forward.. Ghuma phra k baat nai kronga. Mai tum say shadi krna chahta hon. And trust me is sy tumharay bhi saray problems solve ho jaingy._

 _Shreya looks at him in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. She gets freezed._

 _Aap... Ap hosh mai to hain? Mai ap ki beti ki dost hon aur ap mujh say... Huhh disgusting!_

 _Sikandar: (seriously) dekho shreya.. Mai achi tarah janta hon k tum kon ho aur mai kon hon. Aur mai ny koi itni imposible baat nai kahe. Anyways tum soch lo. Ye raha mera card jo bhi faisla ho tumhara mujhay bata dena._

 _He places the card on table. The weather outside gets really stormy._

 _Aur han... Aj yahen ruk jao bahar mosam kharab hai mujhay nai lagta tarika ayegi warna wo drop kar deti tumhain._

 _Shreya is still standing there without moving. Her brain gets stuck in middle of nowhere. She feels as her mind has stopped functioning. He is about to go when rajat arrives._

 _Rajat: hey uncle... Ap.. But he stops to see shreya. He gets so happy to see her. But he realises that she's upset he keeps looking at her but comes out of trance by sikandar's voice._

 _Rajat tum yahan is waqt?_

 _Rajat: ji uncle wo actually meri car kharab hogai ti yahan paas mai he aur bahar bht tofaan ta is lea yahan agya._

 _Sikandar: hmm acha kia.. Tarika to ghar py nai hai. Tum guest room mai so jana._

 _He calls servant and tells her to take shreya to other guest room._

 _Shreya comes inside the room she sits on bed keeping head on her knees and starts cying._

 _Meanwhile rajat gets restless seeing shreya like that. He wants to talk to her. He comes to her room, and knocks the door. Shreya gets up and wipe her tears._

 _Come in..._

 _Rajat comes inside and closes the door. Shreya steal her gaze. Her eyes are red._

 _Ttum yahan kia kar rhy ho..._

 _Rajat: shreya tum upset ho. Batao mujhay kia hwa?_

 _Shreya: (turning to the other side) kkuch nai! Please rajat jao._

 _Rajat: nahi shreya... Is baar tum mujhay asay nai bhej sakti. Tumhain mujhay batana hoga k akhir masla kia hai._

 _Fresh tears starts rolling down her cheeks._

 _Rajat please jaoo! Huhh akela chor do mujhay please..._

 _Rajat: (getting irritated) kion han kion akela choron. Nai chor sakta tumhain akela samajhti kion nai ho tum.._

 _He holds her by arm and make her face him. He gets sad seeing tears in her eyes, pain on her face._

 _Shreyaa..._

 _He softly speaks out her name and cups her face looking into her eyes._

 _ **Kuch is tarah, teri palkain meri palkon say mila day**_ _ **,**_

( _He pulls her closer looking into her eyes)_

 _ **ansu teray saray meri palkon pay saja day...**_

( _she looks into his eyes. Fresh tears flows down her cheeks. He nodes his head in no)_

 _ **Tu har ghari, har waqt meray saath raha hai,**_

 _ **Han yeh jism kbhi door, kabhi paas raha hai...**_

 _(_ _he brings his lips close to her cheeks and sucks her tears, she shivers)_

 _ **Jo bhi gham hain yeh teray, onhay tu mera pata day...**_

 _(he rubs her cheek softly with his thumb looking into her eyes, she is about to get back but he pulls her closer)_

 _ **Mujh ko to teeray chehray pay, yeh gham nahi jachta...**_

 _(he softly kisses on her neck. She closes her eyes tightly thinking that they have no future. more tears forms in her eyes)_

 _ **Jaiz nahi lagta mujhay gham say tera rishta...**_

 _(he touches her lips with his and brush them against her lips)_

 _ **Sun meri guzarish, isay chehray say hata day...**_

 _(he removes hair strands from her face gently kissing her softly)_

 _ **Kuch is tarah teri palkain meri palkon say mila day,**_

 ** _ansu teray saray meri palkon pay saja day..._**

 _he covers her in his arms. She feels herself so secured, so safe. She feels as if she is in heaven. Where there is no sorrow, no problem to trouble her and give her nothing but tears, she cuddles more in his arms leaving and forgetting every thing for a moment_

 _..._

 ** _A/N_** ** _Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for your reviews._**

 ** _What will be Shreya's decision?_**

 ** _What will be Tarika's reaction after knowing that her father proposed her best friend?_**

 ** _Keep reading and reviewing to know more. Till then take care bye..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Days passed like that. Everything was just usual. Shreya tried to avoid coming to tarika's house. She was trying to forget the conversation between her and Sikandar. Shreya was in her room when she heared a loud scream of her mother. She rushed to her mother's room and got extremely worried seeing her lying on floor in unconscious state. She sat down near her and patted her cheek._

 _Maa.. Maa please ankhain kholo maa kia hogya aap ko..._

 _Her eyes were filled with tears._

 _Bhaiaaa.. Babaa.._

 _She called her father and brother but nobody bothered as if they weren't home. She felt really bad,so lonely. Somehow she managed to take her mother to the hospital._

 _Shreya: doctor.. Kkia hwa maa ko.._

 _Doctor: mai ny aap sy pehlay bhi kaha ta k inka heart bht weak ho chuka hai she needs surgery._

 _Shreya: fine doctor mai surgery karaon gi maa ki._

 _Doctor: theak hai phr ap ko jald he 10 lakh ka arrangment karna hoga._

 _Shreya got shocked. She felt as some one has given her high voltage current. This amount is too much. She cannot earn this much money even if she works twenty four hours nonstop._

 _Shreya: (managing to control herself) ttheak hai doctor. Mmai arrangement krti hon.._

 _She took her mother to home and went to her room. She was so worried, what is she going to do. How can she manage this huge amount of money. Her head started aching. She felt so helpless. It was just useless to talk to her father or brother. She couldn't sleep all night. Finally she reached a decision and took out a card from her purse and started dailing number._

 _Shreya: hello!_

 _Person: shreyaa... Mai janta ta tum mujhay call zaroor karo gi. Toh bolo phr kia faisla lia tum nay?_

 _Shreya: (controlling herself not to cry) mmujhay apka proposal qubool hai.. Mr. Sikandar! Tears dropped from her eyes as rajat's face flashed in front of her eyes._

 _Kb karni hai shadi?_

 _Sikandar: kal! Mai tumhain pick karna aa jaon ga aur phr hum court jayn gy court marriage karny._

 _Shreya didn't say anything. She dropped the call and started crying._

 _Kion huhh akhr kion itni majboor kar deti hai har baar mujhay meri zindagi. Jb bhi khushi ki ak lehar aati hai sath he gham ka darya bhi lay ati hai... Rajat.. I am sorry. Mauf kar dena mujhay. Mai wesay bhi tumharay laiq nai..._

 _She takes sleeping pills from the drawer and takes a pill soon she feels drowsy and goes to sleep._

* * *

 _The next day Sikandar picks her up. They get married. He brings her home._

 _Tarika is sitting in hall watching t.v with abhijeet. She gets astonished to watch shreya along with her dad. She gets up and comes near them. Abhijeet gets surprised too. He also comes._

 _Tarika: dad... Ap is waqt ghar py? Aur shreya tu bhi.. Kia hwa sb theak hai na?_

 _She looks at both of them cluelessly. Abhijeet feels something fishy._

 _Sikandar: (sternly) ab say shreya yahen rahay gi tarika.. Humaray sath!_

 _Tarika gets more surprised. Thinking that shreya will be with her made her happy for a moment but then she got confused that how come? She hardly stays at her home for an hour then how will she live here permanently._

 _Tarika: yahen rahay gi matlab? Dad mujhay kuch samajh nai araha._

 _Sikandar: tarika... Mai shreya sy aj he shadi kar chuka hon!_

 _Tarika's surprise turns into shock. She looks at her dad with wide shocked eyes. Her mind is still processing what he has said. Her best friend, the girl whom she considered as her sister, her bestie is now her step mom? How could her dad do that? How could shreya do that to her._

 _Tarika: ap mazak kar rahain hain. Hai na?_

 _Sikandar: (seriously) yeh koi mazak nai hai tarika!_

 _Shreya is my wife now!_

 _Shreya looks at tarika with helplesness and fear in her eyes. Fear of loosing her best friend. She can feel what she's feeling right now. Tarika is already too sensative. What is her condition after hearing this news its clear from her face which has become pale now. Tarika stares at shreya with feeling of hurt in her eyes._

 _Tarika: (taking steps towards her) how could you shreya..._

 _Her voice revealed the pain which she was feeling right now. The heart break which she had after hearing the news._

 _Shreya: (trying to explain) tarika mmai..._

 _But before she could complete tarika gave a tight slap on her face. She looked at her in shock. Tears formed in her eyes._

 _Sikandar: (angrily) tarika!_

 _Tarika glared at her dad in furious way._

 _Tarika: kion kia ap ny meray sath asa han? Bachpan say ly kar ab tk ap ny mujhay ignore kia mujhay mom ki mout ka cause samjha mujhay os galti ki saza detay rahay jo mai ny ki he nai phr bhi mai nay saha. Uf tk nai kia ap k agay laikin aj... Aj ap ny had cross kar di dad.. Tears were continuously falling down her eyes._

 _Ap ny meri he dost say shadi... Chii.. Kesay kar sktay hain ap asa? She started crying badly. Abhijeet holds her in order to console._

 _Abhijeet: tarika please relax... Chlo yahan say._

 _But she pushes him still crying._

 _Nahe... Aj mujhay bolnay dain abhi aj chup mat karain. Aj inho ny mujh say inki taraf say meri akhri umeed to khatam kar he di par mujh say meri dost bhi cheen li. She looks at shreya hatefuly._

 _Tum nay meray dad say shadi to kar li. Par yad rakhna yeh ghar srf mera hai is py meri mom ka haq hai samjhi tm! Tum nay aj tk meri dosti dekhi hai na par ab tum meri dushmani dekho gi. I hate you shreya I HATE YOU SO MUCH._

 _She started panting. Her heart beat got slow. She was breathing heavily. She was stammering shreya tried to hold her but she pushed her rudely. Abhijeet immediately holded her in his arms and took her to her room._

 _Tears were contineously rolling down shreya's cheeks. She lost her friend today. The only person which cheered her up every time when she felt devastated. Sikandar looks at her._

 _Sikandar: shreya... Tarika k behavior k lea I am sorry. Par mai janta ta k woh asa he react karay gi. Par shreya ab tumhain he sb sanbhalna hai. Mujhay, tarika ko aur is ghar ko._

 _Shreya was just listening quitely. She has no words to say. She wanted to hate herself for whatever she did but then her mother's face came in front of her eyes. She felt so helpless._

 _Shreya: mmai koshish krongi.._

 _Sikandar comes close to her and keeps hand on her shoulder. She shivers._

 _Sikandar: relax... Tumhain itna awkward feel karny ki zarorat nai hai. You are my wife now! Aur mujhay pata hai tum bht samajhdaar ho tum sanbhal logi tarika ko._

 _Shreya said nothing, just nodded. Everything was over now._

* * *

 _Abhijeet make her sit on bed and tried to calm her down. He hugged her tightly. She was sobbing. Abhijeet could understand her mental condition. He rubbed her back._

 _Tarika bas... Tum to strong ho na. Apny abhi ki strong gf. Tum asay losers ki tarah behave nai kar sakti..._

 _Tarika: mmai haar chuki hon abhi.. Toot chuki hon mai aj._

 _Abhijeet: (pulling her closer) meray hotay hway na to tum toot sakti ho na he haar sakti ho. Mai asa kuch honay he nai donga._

 _He kisses on her hair giving her all the comfort that he can. She cuddled more. His shirt became wet with her tears._

 _Tarika: abhi... Mmeray jeenay ki wajah ab srf ap ho. Ap to kbhi asa nai karo gy na meray sath? Kion k agar ap ny asa kia na toh mai ak aur sans nai lay paongi abhi. Tarap tarap kar mar jaongi._

 _Abhijeet: mai asa kbhi nai kronga tarika. Mai kbhi asa kar he nai sakta janti ho kion? Kion k mai tumhain behad chahta hon. Tum meri jaan ho aur apni jaan ko koi hurt kar he nai sakta._

 _She says nothing. He is the only person who understands her. Who makes her feel better. Who is always there for her no matter what. He's her hero, her love, her life. Everything that she has got. Her entire world revolves around him._

 _Tarika: (murmuring) mai shreya ko kbhi mauf nai karongi. Kabhi bhi nai!_

* * *

 _He is out of city to attend a business meeting. He feels so restless as he hasn't seen her from three days. She is also not attending his calls nor replying to his messages. He looks at the wallpaper of his phone. It's her photo. He looks at her dreamily._

 _Kahan ho tum shreya... Kitna miss kar raha hon tumko. Kitni zalim ho na tum is deewanay ka ak baar bhi kayal nai ata na tumhain. Saray badlay longa bacho bas ak baar.. Ak baar meri ho jao._

 _He starts imagining their happy lovely life. Him, her and their cute babies. He blushes at the thought._

 _Aahh shreya... Kb hogi tum meri. Tumharay chehray ki udasi ko hmesha k lea door kar donga. Khushion say tumhara daman bhar donga I promise._

 _He keeps the phone on his heart, lying on bed and closes his eyes, dreaming about her._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **phew! Finally done with chapter. I think you guys aren't liking this story as your reviews are so less :( that hurts guys. Anyways do R & R. Till then take care bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day after Sikandar left for office tarika went into his room. Shreya was standing in front of mirror setting her sarhi. Tarika came in and started staring at her with hateful gaze. Shreya felt someone's presence she turned and saw her staring at her like that. She felt bad she had never seen tarika staring at her in that way._

 _Shreya: ttarika..._

 _But she did not has words to say. Tarika came near her and gazed her from head to toe._

 _Tarika: kitni masoom lagti ho na tum dikhnay mai. Mai kesay jaan skti ti k is bholay chehray k pechay tum jesi ghatya larki chupi hai._

 _Her words piereced through shreya's heart. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't bear such words from her best friend's mouth whom she had considered more dear than a sister._

 _Shreya: tarika mmai samajh sakti hon k tum py kia guzar rahi hai... Tumhari jagah koi bhi hota yahe karta..._

 _But tarika didn't let her complete. She looked at her tauntingly._

 _Tarika: oh really? How sweet of you shreya.. Kitni achi ho na tum. Tumhain kitnaa khayal hai mera k tum nay meri he best friend ho kar meray he dad say shadi kar li!_

 _Shreya looked at her helplessly._

 _Shreya: tarika... Mai apni safai mai bas itna kahon gi k mai ny jo kuch bhi kia wo mera akhri option ta. Meray pas na to koi rasta ta aur na he koi aur umeed._

 _Tarika: oh just shut up! Tum nay socha k kia yar kon itni mehnat karay apna future banany k lea kon itnaaa wait karay to kion na short cut apna lia jaye. Kion na tarika k dad ko phansa lia jaye apni khoobsorti aur adain dikha kar hai na?_

 _Shreya felt unbearable pain hearing all this from her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was just standing there helplessly without saying anything. She did not want to cry in front of tarika and tell her the reason to gain sympathies. She did not say a word. Tarika gave her one furious look and moved out. Shreya tried to calm her self. She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and tried to smile but more tears were coming out._

* * *

 _He was very happy as today he was going to his home and most bigest reason was that finally he'll meet her. He was getting so restless to see her._

 _Rajat: bas shreya ab mai aa raha hon aur is baar tum mujhay inkar nai kar sakti mai nai karny donga is baar tumhain inkar._

 _He smiled at the thought of meeting her._

* * *

 _Tarika went to college though she didn't want to but she didn't want to stay at home either. Abhijeet was also busy in office so she did not disturb him._

 _She felt so lonely all day. She did not want to accept but the fact was that she missed shreya so much. Afterall she was her best friend. They used to study together, do lot of gossips and eat together. She did not feel like talking to anyone. Her time wasn't passing. Finally she went home. When she entered she saw shreya talking on phone in very tensed state. She hid behind pillar and started listening to her conversation._

 _Shreya: ji mai arrangment kar longi ap please surgery ki arrangment start kar dain. Maa ko nai kho sakti doctor please._

 _She disconnected the call and started crying. Tarika felt suspecious she came to her. On seeing tarika shreya wiped her tears and managed to smile._

 _Shreya: ttum kb ai?_

 _Tarika: shreya... Mujhay sach sach batao problem kia hai? Kis say baat kar rhi ti tum abhi?_

 _Shreya: nai tarika... Kisi say bhi nai._

 _Tarika: (shouting) shreya enogh! Band kro jhot bolna. Mujhay sach sunna hai samjhi tum._

 _Shreya looked at her sadly._

 _Shreya: tarika... Maa ki surgery kkrny ko bola hai doctor ny. Woh heart patient hain mujhay 10 lakh submit karanay hain unk operation k lea.._

 _Tarika got shocked she remenbered her words which she said to shreya. She felt so ashamed, so guilty. She hugged shreya tightly tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _Tarika: (crying) I am sorry shre.. Mai kitni buri hon tum itna suffer kar rhi ti aur mai huh kitnay ghatya ilzam lagaye mai nay tum par. Please mujhay mauf kr do._

 _Shreya: (hugging back) mai maa ko khona nai chahti ti tarika ssrf is lea mai ny..._

 _Tarika: mai kitni buri dost hon. Samajh he nai paai tumhain. Laikin bs ab aur nai... Ab aur dukh nai uthaogi tum. Ak baat pochon?_

 _Shreya: han pocho._

 _Tarika: (hassitatingly) tum dad k sath khush ho? I mean kia tum nay waqai unhay accept kr lia?_

 _Shreya: han tarika... Mai waqai unhay accept kr chuki hon maana k yeh shadi mai ny majboori mai ki par ab jo hona ta ho gya ab mai pori loyalty say is rishtay ko nibhana chahti hon._

 _Tarika smiled_

 _tarika: tum bht achi ho shreya. Mujhay mauf kar dia na tum ny?_

 _Shreya: (smiling) tum say naraz ho skti hon kia mai? Aur tumhara behavior natural ta. Tarika tum apny dad k baray mai bura mat socho. Woh bht chahtay hain tumhe. Woh show nai kartay par unhay bht fikar hai tumhari. Tum bht lucky ho k tumharay dad ko fikar hai tumhari warna.. Kuch bap to asay bhi hotay hain jinhain yad bhi nai hota k unki koi beti hai._

 _Tears dropped her eyes. Tarika felt bad for her._

 _Tarika: (changing topic) ab to hum sath rahaingy na. Kitna maza ayega hum bhtt enjoy karingy._

 _Shreya smiled wipping her tears._

* * *

 _In evening abhijeet came and took tarika with him for dinner._

 _Tarika: abhi mujhay shreya k sath rehna ta naa._

 _Abhijeet: (making face cutely) acha? Dosti kia hogai tumhari os say tum to mujhay bhol he gai_

 _Tarika: (teasing him) han na ab ap ko kon pochta hai._

 _Abhijeet looks at her with wide eyes_

 _abhijeet: oh to yeh baat hai han? Theak hai chalo tumhain wapis chor aata hon._

 _Tarika: hahah mazak kar rhi hon abhi. Ap ki meri life mai kia value hai yeh mai words mai explain nai kar sakti._

 _Abhijeet: acha chalo aj hum meray ghar jaingy okay?_

 _Tarika: (smiling) okay._

 _They arrive at abhijeet's house. He brings her to his room. It starts raining outside._

 _Tarika: (excited) barishhh! Abhii.._

 _But before she could say he understood._

 _Abhijeet: don't even think about it. Tum hargiz nai bheegnay wali barish mai_

 _Tarika: (making sad face) abhiii... Please naa pretty please.._

 _Abhijeet: (turning his face) no!_

 _Tarika: (staring at him) huh fine! Soch lainnn phr kiss nai milay gi._

 _Abhijeet: oh really? Woh mai khudhe lay longa thank you so much._

 _Tarika: (coming closer) acha? Huh khud kesay logay? Jb mai don gi he nai to ap kesay ly skty ho?_

 _Abhijeet looks at her intensely and grabs her by her waist pulling her more close. She skips a heart beat on this sudden act by him._

 _Tarika: aahh abhi..._

 _Abhijeet looks into her eyes. He keeps his other hand on her neck bringing his lips close to her._

 _Abhijeet: bataon kesay?_

 _Tarika: (whispering) kesay?_

 _He rubs her lower lip with his thumb. A moan escapes her mouth. He licks her lips giving her goosebumps. She moans out his name he gives a light soft kiss on her lips she starts responding but he gets back._

 _Abhijeet: arey you just said k tum nai do gi mujhay kiss._

 _Tarika blushes so much and gets a bit embarraced. She steals her glance._

 _Abhijeet: (looking at her naughtily) kia hwa han?_

 _She throws a cushion at him which he catches._

 _Tarika: ap bht chalaak hain. Itni tricks kahan say sekhtay hain ap?_

 _Abhijeet: (proudly) hum to bachpan say he smart thay mohtarma._

 _Tarika giggles and hugs him. He hugs her back. Feeling her warmth._

* * *

 _Rajat reaches tarika's house. House seems empty._

 _He calls servant._

 _Rajat: sab kahan hain?_

 _Servant: sir tarika ma'am to abhijeet sir k sath gai hain aur Sikandar sir out of city gye hain han shreya ma'am opar room mai hain._

 _Rajat gets so confused. Whats shreya doing here even when tarika is not present._

 _Rajat: room mai hain matlab? Wo kb aai?_

 _Servant: sir ap ko nai pata? Sikandar sir aur unki shadi ko to ak hafta ho chuka hai._

 _Rajat eyes widened in shock. He felt as the ground has disappered beneath his feet. He couldn't believe what he has just heared. She has married sikandar? How is this possible. No this can't be true. She can't do this to him. She does not seem a gold digger type of girl then why has she done this. He starts remembring the moments when he tried to talk to her but she refused. His nerves were on fire. He was hurt and angry. Without saying anything further he rushed into sikandar's room like a thunder storm._

 _She took a bath and came out of bathroom. She got damn shocked seeing him sitting on bed staring at her like a serial killer._

 _Shreya: (stammering) Rajat!_

 _..._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So what is going to happen next? What will rajat do? What crazy turns are coming in their lives. To know, keep reading and reviewing. Till then take care bye._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Rajat kept staring at her._

 _Han mai... Rajat! He gets up and comes near her. He glares at her from head to toe._

 _Kia kahon mai tumhain? Shreya, Woh larki jis say mai ny pyar kia ya , ya phir ak laalchi larki jis k lea pyaar say barh kar paisa hai? Bolo na kia kahon kis naam say pukaron tumhain?_

 _His eyes were red with anger and grief. He was very hurt. The girl whom he had loved so much has married his uncle._

 _Shreya said nothing. She was answerless_

 _He comes near her still staring at her._

 _Kia mai is bewafai ki wajah jan sakta hon? Kion kea tum ny asa?_

 _Shreya gathers some courage. She looks at him._

 _Rajat jao yahan say please..._

 _Rajat: (shouting) NAHE JAON GA... he tries to calm himself with very difficulty. He takes a deep breath to settle his anger._

 _Nahi ja sakta mai shreya... Mai nahi to woh kion? Kion kia tum ny asa? Kia hai un k paas asa? koi jour hai tum dono ka?!_

 _Shreya tried to control her tears._

 _Rajat meray pas tumharay kisi bhi sawal ka koi jawab nai. Aur na he mai tumhe jawab denay k lea bound hon. Please leave!_

 _He stares at her coming more closer. She step back and collides with wall. He punches wall just close to her with full force looking straight into her eyes._

 _Jawab to tumhain daina paray ga shreya. Tum meri thi phr asa kia hwa jo tum ny... BOLO DAMN IT! Speak upp!_

 _Shreya shivers she feels so scared. He is not in his senses she can sense that._

 _Rajat.. Theak hai mai tumhain sach bata dongi par tumhain mujh say wada karna hoga k tum osk baad mujhay bhool jao gy. Tum agay barh jao gy apni life mai aur meray baray mai kabhi nai socho gy._

 _Rajat: mujhay srf sach sunna hai!_

 _Shreya: meri maa heart patient hain. Doctors ny bht arsay say kaha hwa ta k unko surgery ki zarorat hai. Mujhay laga mai kuch na kuch kar longi paison ka arrangment kar longi par mai nai kar pai._

 _Tears were rolling down her cheeks._

 _Aur phr maa ki tabyat aur bigarnay lagi. Mujhay sikandar ny propose kia tha. Os waqt to mujhay bht gussa aya bht dukh hwa. Asa laga jesay pori dunia meri bebasi pay hans rhi ho. Par jb meray pas aur koi rasta he nai ta to mujhay yahe akhri solution nazar aya. Meray lea meri maa say barh kar kuch nai hai rajat... Mera bap huh drug addict, aur bhai... Osay to khud k ilawa kuch nazar he nai ata. Ak maa he to hain meray pas jin ki goud mai sir rakh kar mai apny saaray dukh kuch paal k lea bhula paati hon. Unhain kesay marnay deti han?_

 _She looks at him with teary eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes. The emptiness in her life. So this was the reason of her sadness. This was the reason of her no. This was bothering her so much that she had removed the word happiness from the book of her life._

 _He was empty handed. He wanted her. He could not let her go. He wanted to escape the reality. He felt so frustrated, so helpless. He kept hand on her neck pulling her closer and kissed deeply on her lips. Giving away all the frustration. She was shocked at his act and hurt too that instead of understanding her he is still acting like that. She pushes him back with all her force and slaps on his face._

 _Door raho mujh say! Ainda mujhay chonay ki himmat bhi mat karna. Tumhain samajh kion nai ata k bivi hon mai ab kisi aur ki. Nahi hai koi haq tumhara mujh pay._

 _He just looked at her standing still, eyes filled with tears._

 _Tum pay mera haq to tum khud bhi nahi khatam kar sakti shreya. Muhabbat ho tum meri, chaha hai mai nay tumhain! Aur agar yahe mera jurm hai to han hon mai mujrim. Par ak cheez ka afsoos sari zindagi rahay ga shreya. Tum nay meray pyaar ko is laiq bhi na samjha k mujh say apni takleef share karti. Kia ak baar bhi tumhain meri ankhon mai sacha pyaar nai dikha shreya? Dekho meri ankhon mai btao mujhay kia yeh srf deewangi hai? Jawab do mujhe. Kia nahi nazar aata tumhain mera pyar?_

 _He cupped her face. He wanted to take her far away from this mean world. He had always wished to give her all the happiness. He had always wanted to see smile on her face. He has failed. He felt himself so useless._

 _Shreya looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could feel the pain, the fire in his heart. But she can't loose control. She has to be a tough rock. This is how this story ends._

 _Rajat... Mai nahi hon tumharay laiq. Tum mujh jesi bikhri larki nahi deserve kartay..._

 _She spoke softly holding his hand. He looked at her blankly and pushed her rudely._

 _Tum kis chez k laiq ho yeh to mai dekh he chuka hon... Par ho sakay to apni ankhon ko bhi jhoot bolna sikha daina k tum mujh say muhabbat nai karti. In ansuon ko bhi rok laina jo is waqt tumharay dil ki halat ko bayaan kar rahay hain. He looks at her keenly._

 _Mujhay apny dil o damagh say nikal sako to nikal lo. I chellenge you!_

 _He looks at her one more time and goes away. She breaks into tears. There is nothing more which she can do._

 _..._

 _The next day Sikandar returns back. Everyone is having breakfast when suddenly rajat enters._

 _Rajat: hey everyone..._

 _Everyone looks at him in surprise. Shreya looks at him in confusion, she has not expected him to come after all the conversation which happened between them last night._

 _Sikandar: oh rajat... What a pleasant surprise._

 _Tarika looks at abhijeet with fear which he understands what she's thinking._

 _Rajat: (sarcastically) kion uncle.. Surprise srf aap day saktay hain. By the way introduce nai karaingy apni new wife say?_

 _Rajat looks at shreya with a taunting smile._

 _Sikanadar: oh han... Actually itni jldi mai hwa sb k bata nai paya. Yeh shreya hai, tarika ki dost. Jantay to ho gay tum isay._

 _Rajat's gaze is fixed on her._

 _Rajat: mai he to janta hon isay... Aaa I mean of course uncle tarika ki friend hai to mai to janta honga._

 _He sits on chair in front of shreya. Shreya feels scared from his presence._

 _..._

 _Next day rajat comes to tarika's house. Abhiheet and tarika are in lawn._

 _Rajat: hey love birds.._

 _Tarika blushes and punches him playfully on shoulder._

 _Tarika: kuch bhi boltay rehtay ho..._

 _Rajat: shreya nazar nai arahi ops sorry I mean Mrs, Sikandar... He says sarcastically._

 _Tarika looks at him._

 _Tarika: dekho rajat... I know tum interested ty shreya mai par ab tum bhool jao osay._

 _Rajat stares at her calmly and then smiles._

 _Rajat: han of course... Ab aur mai kar bhi kia sakta hon... Anyways bht pyaas lag rhi hai tum log continue kro mai paani pee k ata hon._

 _He goes inside the kitchen where shreya is already busy in cooking. He keep looking at her silently for several minutes. Shreya turns and gets shocked to see him._

 _Tum! Yahan kia kar rahay ho?_

 _Rajat: (coming closer) tumhain dekh raha hon..._

 _Shreya: (steping back) dekho rajat tum..._

 _But before she could complete he moves his hand on her shoulder._

 _Rajat: dekh he to raha hon shreya... Bht haseen lag rahi ho. He says in a lost tone. Shreya jerks his hand staring at him._

 _Shreya: rajat! Kia kar rahay ho tum? Dekho rajat yeh sb sahe nai hai please jao._

 _Rajat: (pulling her closer) nahi jaonga... Aur mujhay koi fark nai parta k kia sahe hai aur kia nahi..._

 _Shreya: (angrily) shut up rajat! Choro mujhay..._

 _Meanwhile tarika feels worried she comes inside and gets shocked to see the view._

 _Rajat holds her more tightly. He removes hair strands from her face._

 _Rajat: kabhi nai chor sakta tumhain. Yeh meray bas mai nai hai shreya..._

 _Shreya looks at him she does not understand what to say, how to make him understand._

 _Shreya: (softly) dekho rajat... Tum bhool jao mujhay. Tumhari life mai bht achi larki aaye gi jo tumhain bht pyaar dygi._

 _Rajat: koi aur nai shreya srf tum! He kisses her on her lips deeply without giving her chance to move._

 _Tarika gets more shocked. Tarika's pov: yeh sb kia ho raha hai... Kia shreya meray dad ko srf use kar rahi hai... Tears form in her eyes._

 _Nahe mai asa kuch nahe hony dongi..._

 _She stares at them and without saying anything she goes away._

 _..._

 _Tarika comes to abhijeet's house and finds him busy in his laptop. She goes near him and takes the laptop, place it on table and sits in his lap._

 _Abhijeet: aray tarika... Tum kb aai? Aur yeh kia kea han? Kaam kar raha ta na mai._

 _Tarika: kaam mujh say ziada zaroori hai?_

 _Abhijeet: (smiling) hargiz nahi... Tum say ziada zaroori to kuch bhi nai hai._

 _Tarika smiles lightly but does not say anything._

 _Abhijeet: (noticing) kia baat hai preshaan lag rhi ho. Kuch hwa hai kia?_

 _Tarika: (looking at him) abhi... Kuch galat ho raha hai. Rajat aur shreya..._

 _Abjijeet: (confused) kia matlab? Kia hwa rajat aur shreya kia?_

 _Tarika: (stealing her gaze) mujhay lagta hai k rajat kabhi nai bhoolyga shreya ko aur shreya bhi srf natak kar rahi hai dad ki wife hony ka._

 _Abhijeet: yeh kia bol rhi ho tum tarika... Asa kuch bhi nai hai wehem hai tumhara.._

 _Tarika: hmm shayad._

 _Abhijeet hugs her covering her in his arms._

 _Abhijeet: (kissing on her neck) apny chotay say damagh pay ziada zor mat daala karo meri jaan._

 _Tarika smiles and cuddles more._

 _Tarika's pov: asa he hai abhi... Laikin mai unhay asa kuch karny nai dongi. Shreya ko bhataknay nai dongi. Osy dad k sath loyal rehna paray ga._

 _..._

 _Days passes, rajat starts spending more time around shreya. He was kind of taking revenge from her because he was very hurt. Shreya kept resisting him trying to make him understand but all went in vane. Shreya's mother's operation got successful. She was happy of her decission but rajat tried his best to make her every moment discomforting in front of sikandar. Tarika felt more fishy. Her doubt was gradually incresing. She started spying on them. A huge mess of misunderstanding was taking birth in her mind._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **What disaster is going to come in their life?**_

 _ **To know keep reading and reviewing. Take care bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Few days passes. Tarika keeps spying on rajat and shreya. However sikandar's attitude towards tarika has changed. He has started to spend quality time with his family. Tarika is more attached with him now but the thought of rajat and shreya keeps pinching her every moment. Rajat has started spending more time at sikandar's house, which has made tarika more doubful and shreya more uncomfortable._

 _Shreya comes to the hospital to meet her mother, who is admitted. Sikandar has payed all the expenses._

 _Shreya's mother: beta tum nay asa kion kea? Kion apni zindagi ki qeemat laga di meray lea._

 _Shreya: (holding her hand) maa.. Ye zindagi bhi to aap he say hai. Aur ap k lea to agar mujhay apni jaan deni par jaye tb bhi koi shikayat nai karongi._

 _SM: (teary eyes) khuda tum jesi beti har maa ko dy..._

 _Shreya kisses on her hand._

 _Shreya: bas ab aap jaldi say theak ho jain. Pata hai sikandar nay kaha hai k mai kuch maheenon tk, jb tk ap bilkul theak nai ho jaati ap ko apny paas rkhon._

 _SM: beta tum khush ho na?_

 _Shreya: (smiling) ap theak ho gain meray paas hain to mai khush kion nai hongi.. Acha bas bht batain hogain. Ap ko araam ki zarorat hai. Ab mai chalti hon._

 _SM: apna khayal rakhna.._

 _Shreya comes out of room suddenly someone pulls her to the corner. She gets so scared._

 _Shreya: rajat! Kia batameezi hai yeh kia kar rahay ho tum?_

 _Rajat: (holding her by her waist) batamezi nai pyar hai meri jan..._

 _Shreya: (trying to push him back, angrily) masla kia hai tumhara, akhir chahtay kia ho tum!_

 _Rajat: (pressing her waist looking into her eyes) tumhain chahta hon, tum ho mera masla, mera dard bhi meri dawa bhi... Aur kitni dafa pocho gi ak he sawal han?_

 _Shreya: (angrily) aahh choro mujhay rajat. Damagh kharab ho gaya hai tumhara, yeh hospital hai yahan tamasha mat lagao._

 _Rajat: aur os tamaashay ka kia jo tum nay meray pyaar ka bnaya hai han?_

 _Shreya: (calming her self, softly) dekho rajat... Yeh galat hai please samajhnay ki koshish kro. Yeh sab kar k tum hum dono ko barbaad kr do gy. Kuch nai aaye ga tumharay hath._

 _Rajat: abaad to mai wese bhi nai hon shreya... Barbaad to osi din hogya ta jis din tum ny sikandar say shadi ki ti..._

 _Shreya: (teary eyes) khuda k lea rajat just stop it! Already tarika ko shak hai hum pay... Mai nai chahti k wo kuch bhi galat sochay.._

 _Meanwhile tarika has also came to visit shreya's mother and she spots rajat and shreya. She hides behind pillar and start listening to them._

 _Rajat: oh really? Yeh to achi baat hai na meri jaan. Wo meray kam ko asaan kar daygi..._

 _He rubs her lower lip with his thumb coming more close._

 _Shreya: rajat band kro yeh pagalpan. Just get over it..._

 _Rajat: (angrily) nai! Tum srf meri ho merii! Aur shreya agr tum mujhay na mili to mai zabardasti tumhain hasil kar longa chahay apni jaan dy k ya kisi ki jaan lay k!_

 _Tarika gets damn shocked. He has gone crazy. This is not something to be ignored._

 _Shreya: shut up rajat! Kis ki jaan logay tum han?_

 _Rajat: (placing hand on her neck firmly) os sikandar ki... Aur agar zaroorat pari to tumhari bhi!_

 _Shreya just looks at him with disbelief. Tarika gets more shocked and scared too. Rajat kisses shreya forcefully, deeply and leaves. Shreya just stand there in shock and state of helplessness._

 _Tarika reaches home. She is scared as well as angry. How could he even say that about her dad. She gets so restless. She calls abhijeet and after sometime he arrives._

 _Abhijeet: tarika kia hwa han tum preshaan kion ho?_

 _Tarika: (stammering) abhi... Dad ki jaan ko khatra hai wwo maar day dad ko apny pagalpan mai.._

 _Abhijeet: what! Yeh kia bolay ja rahi ho tarika. Tum hosh mai to ho?_

 _Tarika: (yelling) hosh os nay kho dia hai abhi! Woh mere dad ka murder kar day ga._

 _She starts crying. Abhijeet gets so confused. He hugs her and rubs her back to console her._

 _Abhijeet: tarika relax... Okay mujhay theak say btao kis ki baat kar rahi ho tum hmm?_

 _Tarika seperates from hug and looks at him._

 _Tarika: abhi... Rajat aj bhi shreya sy bht pyar karta hai. Wo bilkul pagal ho chuka hai.. Mmai ny khud suna wwo keh raha ta k shreya ko paanay k lea wo dad ka murder bhi kar sakta hai._

 _She starts crying more bitterly. Abhijeet gets hell shocked._

 _Abhijeet: tarika! Os ny gusse mai keh dia hoga woh asa kuch nai kar sakta. Tumharay dad osk bhi mamu hain.. Woh asa kuch nai kar sakta._

 _Tarika: (burying her face in his chest) abhi... Mmai dad ko nai kho sakti... Itny arsaay baad to mujhay mere dad milay hain. Please abhi kuch karo. Samjhao rajat ko._

 _Abhijeet: (kissing on her hair) tum fikar mat karo asa kuch nai hoga. Mai baat karonga rajat sy. Mai khud oski aqal thikaanay lagata hon akhir ho kia gaya hai osay._

 _Suddenly abhijeet's phone rings. He picks up the call._

 _Abhijeet: hello.. What! Kkese? Huhh_

 _phone slips from abhijeet's hand. Tarika looks at him in confusion and fear._

 _Tarika: abhi.. Kia hwa? Kis ka phone ta? Sab theak hai na abhi?_

 _Abhijeet: nechay chlo..._

 _He takes her down to the hall. Shreya has also arrived. She notices abhijeet's expression._

 _Shreya: tarika, abhijeet... Kia hwa sab theak hai na?_

 _Abhijeet tries to control himsel and make himself steady._

 _Abhijeet: tarika... Tum yahen raho. Mai ata hon kuch dair mai..._

 _Tarika: par abhi..._

 _But he goes without saying anything leaving tarika and shreya in confusion._

 _After some hours abhijeet arrives. Tarika and sheya are still waiting for him in hall. On seeing him tarika comes near him._

 _Tarika: abhi kuch batatay kion nai ap.. Kahan gaye tay? Please batain mera dil ghabra raha hai._

 _Abhijeet looks back signilling the men._

 _Abhijeet: andar lay ao..._

 _Four men carries a stretcher inside on which sikandar's dead body is laying. They place it on floor._

 _Tarika looks at the body. She feels as if ground has been taken beneath her feet. Her mouth stays open, unable to speak. Tears start rolling down._

 _Shreya too looks at the body in state of shock._

 _Tarika: (unable to speak, stammering) daddd..._

 _She speaks out only one word and gets faint._

 _Abhijeet holds her worried, depreased, shocked._

 _Ttarikaa..!_

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **thank you everyone for reviews.**_

 _ **Sikandar has been murdered. Is Rajat the murderer?**_

 _ **What will happen now?**_

 _ **To know keep reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **(next update depends on reviews)**_

 _ **till then take care bye..**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Abhijeet took tarika to bedroom and called doctor._

 _Doctor: inhay bht bara sadma laga hai is lea sanbhalnay mai kuch time lagyga. Aur kuch dair mai hosh bhi aa jyega.._

 _Abhijeet gets very tensed. Doctor leaves and after some time tarika gains her conscious._

 _Tarika: (crying and shouting) dadddd... Mujhay meray dad chahea. Abhiii mujhay meray dad wapis chahea.._

 _Abhijeet sits next to her and covers her in his arms rubbing her back._

 _Abhijeet: tarika please sanbhalo khud ko. Tumharay dad wapis nai aa saktay._

 _Shreya was just standing at the door looking at tarika's condition. She has tears in her eyes. She comes near her._

 _Shreya: tarika please asay mat ro..._

 _Tarika gives her a furious glance._

 _Tarika: sb tumhari waja say hwa. Tum ho meray dad k marnay ka reason srf tum aur tumhara wo ashiq._

 _She was crying bitterly. Shreya felt really bad and scared too. What if rajat has done this murder. Her heart drowned at the thought. She wanted to console tarika but she was too afraid to say anything. Abhijeet signaled her to leave right now. She left the room. Tarika was crying non stop. She lost her dad too. Abhijeet tried his best to console her._

 _Abhijeet: tarika please.. Tumhari tabiyat kharab ho jyegi please chup ho jao._

 _Tarika: (crying) nai abhi.. Mai mar jana chahti hon. Bachpan say ab tk mom ki absence ko saha dad mmeray ppas hoty hway bhi nai ty aur ab jb mujhay meray dad mil gye ty mujhay unka pyaar mil gaya to wwo b chor kar chalay gye abhi mujhay nai jeena._

 _Abhijeet: shushh.. Khabardar jo dobara asa kaha. Mai kuch nai hon tumhari nazar mai? Meray jeeny ki wajah ho tum aur tum marnay ki batain kar rahi ho..._

 _Tarika: ye sb os ny kia hai.. Abhi aap bht ppyaar karty hain na mujh say? To pprove it! Mujhay rajat jail mai chahea... Mai osay jail mai dekhna chahti hon abhi._

 _Abhijeet: tarika humaray pas koi prof nai hai k os ny murder kia hai. Hum kesay osay jail bhej saktay hain?_

 _Tarika: mai ny khud suna ta.. Wahe maarna chahta ta dad ko. Abhi mujhay wo jail mai chahea chahay jesay marzi ye sb ho huh cchahay ap ko kuch bhi karna paray osy jail jana he hoga._

 _Abhijeet: tarika pagal mt bano asa possible ni hai.._

 _Tarika: (getting back) to theak hai.. Jain chalay jain ap bhi. Mujhay nai zarorat kisi ki bhi mai apnay hathon say maarongi osay.._

 _Abhijeet: just shup up tarika band karo yeh pagalpan!_

 _Tarika looks at him with painful eyes and starts crying again. Abhijeet feels restless. He can't see her like that. He can't see his tarika in pain. He has to do something._

* * *

 _Shreya felt so scared. She knew that tarika would accuse rajat for the murder. She feels afraid to see rajat in jail. No she can't let this happen. Her heart knows he ain't the murderer. He may say stuff like that in anger but can't do it in real. She tries to call him many times but his phone is dead. She gets more worried._

 _The next day sikandar's lawyer comes to talk about his will. Tarika, abhijeet, shreya, three of them are present._

 _Lawyer: sikandar sahab k will k according unki 50% property unki beti tarika mehra aur baki ki 50% unki wife shreya k naam hai.._

 _Three of them gets shocked. Tarika stares at shreya in anger._

 _After discussing some more important points the lawyer leaves._

 _Tarika gets up staring at shreya and starts clapping._

 _Tarika: bravo! Bht achi game kheli hai tum nay shreya kia baat hai tumhari. Pehlay meray dad ko phasa kar un say shadi ki aur property bhi apnay naam kara li aur phr.. Her eyes fill with tears._

 _Meray dad ka murder kara k apny aur rajat k beech ki dewaar ko bhi girra dia tum nay. Nice played.._

 _Shreya looks at her in shock and disappointment. Tears start rolling down her cheeks._

 _Shreya: bht afsoos ho raha hai mujhay tumhari soch pay tarika. Mai nay asa kuch nai kia._

 _Tarika: (shouting) baqwas band karo apni... Ye sb plan ta tumhara.._

 _Abhijeet: (holding tarika) tarika stop it..._

 _Meanwhile rajat arrives he's totally unaware of what happened as he was out of town._

 _Rajat: kia ho raha hai... Tum kesi batain kar rahi ho tarika._

 _Three of them, looks at rajat in shock. Tarika glares at him furiously. She comes near him and slaps him hard on face. Rajat stares at her shocked. She was about to scratch his face but abhijeet comes near and holds her._

 _Tarika: choro mujhayyy... Nai choron gi mai isay. Ye qatil hai meray dad ka. I'll kill him.. Abhi choroo.._

 _Rajat got extremely shocked at what she just said._

 _Rajat: kia baqwas hai yeh... Tum hosh mai to ho?_

 _Abhijeet: (staring at him) uncle ka murder hwa hai. Aur yeh murder tumhe ny kia hai. Hai na? Yahe kaha ta na tum nay k tum maar dogy unhay._

 _Rajat got even more shocked. He looked at shreya in shocked state. She down her gaze in helplesness._

 _Abhijeet: acha hwa tum khudhe aa gye... Abhijeet dails a number._

 _Hello.. Ji aa jayay.._

 _After some time police arrives._

 _Rajat: yeh sab kia baqwas hai.. Mai ny nai mara kisi ko bhi..._

 _Tarika: tumhe nay mara hai meray dad ko... Shreya ko hasil karnay k lea meray dad ka khoon kar dia!_

 _Police inspector came near rajat and holded him_

 _rajat: (angrily, trying to free himself) choro mujhay... Han mai hasil karna chahta ta shreya ko.. Han mai ny yeh bhi kaha ta k mai osay paanay k lea murder bhi kar sakta hon par mai nay yeh qatal nai kia..._

 _Tarika: inspector... Ab to ap ny confession bhi sun lia hai na.. Lay jain isy.._

 _Shreya couldn't see all this she came near tarika._

 _Shreya: (sobbing) tarika please asa mat karo... Rrajat ny asa kuch nai kia yeh baat tum bhi janti hon. Khuda k lea mat kro asa..._

 _Tarika: (angrily) isi ny mara hai meray dad ko aur ab yeh bhi nai bachayga... Insector lay jain isay meri nazron k agay sy..._

 _Rajat continued shouting that he's not the murderer and shreya kept pleading tarika not to do this. But she was blind by the urge of revenge and resentment. She was mentally disturbed. The only thing which she knew was that her dad is dead. She has lost him forever. And this person is responsible. He threatened to kill her dad. She was in a huge trauma._

 _The police took rajat._

* * *

 _Days passed like that. Tarika's condition became worse. She was not ready to come out of that trauma. Abhijeet tried all what he could to bring her back to life but she was not ready to move on._

 _On the other side shreya kept requesting and pleading tarika to take rajat out of jail, he's innocent but she wasn't ready to listen._

 _Shreya hired a lawyer for rajat. She knew he was innocent and she had to prove that._

 _Days and months passed. Seasons changed with their time._

 _Tarika now had fear of loosing her one and only reason to live he love, abhijeet_ _. She was getting more depressed with each passing day._

 _Abhijeet felt as he has failed in protecting tarika, he has failed in keeping her happy, not letting tears to come in her eyes._

 _Shreya felt more devastated. Life has never been kind to her before too, but this time her fate has played role of a very cruel villain. Yes she loved him with all her heart but maybe he wasn't written in her fate._

 _Rajat was still not able to understand. Yes he was mad at sikandar for marrying shreya, he was mad at shreya too. He wanted her. He wanted to achieve her and yes he did threaten to kill sikandar but how can tarika say that he has actually done it. He was thinking of all his dreams with shreya. Now they can't come to life. Everything is finished just in a small moment..._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reviews.**_

 _ **What is going to happen next?**_

 _ **Will rajat suffer for what he's not done?**_

 _ **What more games will destiny play with our rajeya and abhirika?**_

 _ **To know keep reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **Till then take care bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Three years later:**_

 _Shreya's mother passed away her lawyer won the case and rajat got free from jail. After that she transferred the property which sikandar gave to her, to tarika. Rajat was proved innocent but he was totally broken. His business was sealed he now only has his house left._

 _Tarika and abhijeet got married. Abhijeet tried alot to take her out of trauma and to some extent he succeeded but tarika felt angry as rajat was proved innocent. Her health condition was getting unstable due to all the stress which she wasn't letting go of._

 _..._

 _Rajat came to his house. There was dead silence. Everything seemed so cold, so dead. He looked at the place with blank expressions. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He could guess who it was. How can't he recognise that touch. He didn't respond._

 _Rajat: shreya... Chali jao._

 _Shreya: tumhain chor kar?_

 _Rajat: pehlay bhi to gai ti na... Ab bhi chali jao. Kuch nai bacha shreya.. Sab khatam ho gaya._

 _Shreya: nai rajat... Asay mat bolo. Mai hon na tumharay pas. Kia mai ab kuch nai rahi tumharay lea?_

 _Rajat: (turning towards her) shreya tum ho, tum aj bhi mera pyaar ho meri muhabbat ho laikin shreya ab mai kuch nai raha. Tumharay laiq nai raha. Dekho mujhay... Kia say kia hogya hon, mera sab kuch chin chuka hai teen saal jail mai raha hon. Mai tumhain kuch nai day sakta ab shreya..._

 _Tear dropped from his eyes but he wiped it immediately. He was completely broken person now._

 _Shreya cupped his face._

 _Shreya: rajat... Mujhay kuch nai chahea, kuch bhi nai. Meray lea paisa na pehlay matter karta ta na he ab.. Huhh jis k lea mujhay zarorat ti paisay ki ab wahe nai rahin.. Rajat meray lea tum kaafi ho, tumharay pyar k saharay pori zindagi guzar sakti hon rajat..._

 _Rajat: (removing her hands) nai shreya... Mai kesay tumhain phr say wahe zindagi dy don? Wahe tarasti hwe zindagi.. Mai asa nai kar sakta. Tum chali jao shreya. Mai tumharay to kia khud k bhi laiq nai hon. Ak bikhra hwa insan ban chuka hon.._

 _Shreya: (holding his hand) aur is bikhray hway insan ko sanbhalnay k lea mai hmesha isk sath rahon gi.._

 _She looked into his eyes determinant._

 _Rajat: shreya asa mumkin nai hai tum samajh kion nai rahi..._

 _Shreya: (keeping hand on his mouth) shushh.. Sb mumkin hai. Hum jeeayn gay rajat. Hum dono sath mai ak bht haseen zindagi jeeayn gy._

 _Rajat looked at her, he wanted to keep his head on her shoulder and close his eyes for a while so he could get relief for a moment. He wanted to hug her tight and take off every burden over his heart. He wanted to start a happy life with her, give her all the happiness but... No, he can't do that, he's incapable of doing it now._

 _He has to let her go for good. He loves her with all his heart and love ain't selfish._

 _Rajat: (jerking her away, angrily) shreya enough! Mujhay nai rakhna tum say koi rishta. Chali jao yahan say._

 _Shreya got really she could understand his condition. She can't leave him alone._

 _Shreya: par mujhay to rakhna hai na. Aur mai ny keh dia na mai nai jaongi._

 _Rajat: (holding her by arm rudely) to mai tumhain dhakay day k nikal bhi sakta hon.._

 _Shreya: aahh rajat kia kar rahay ho choro.._

 _Rajat: (pushing her out of house) wahe kar raha hon... Chali jao yahan say. Aj say tum azaad ho meri muhabbat say. Jao ab aur mur kar dobara mat dekhna kion k ab tumhain andhere k siwa kuch nai mil sakta._

 _Shreya just looked at him in astonishment with hurt eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was about to say something but he banged the door on her face. She felt very hurt. Was her love too weak that it can't heal his scars._

 _..._

 _Tarika was standing in terrace lost in thoughts and flashbacks when suddenly she felt warmth of his arms around her waist._

 _Abhijeet: (kissing her neck gentally) kia soch rahi ho hmm?_

 _Tarika: kuch bhi nai abhi... Ab sochnay ko bacha he kia hai._

 _Abhijeet: what! Matlab mai mar chuka hon?_

 _Tarika: (turning towards him, paniced) kaisi batain kar rahay hain ap abhi... Ap kion jan kar asi batain krty hain han. Bht maza ata hai mujhay rulanay mai?_

 _Her eyes got filled with tears. She has become more sensative more weak. Abhijeet knew that. He wiped her tears._

 _Abhijeet: acha na sorry... Tumhari yeh ansuon ki tanki har waqt full rehti hai... Acha chalo ready ho jao doctor k pas appointment hai._

 _Tarika: abhi... Mmai mar jaon gi na?_

 _Abhijeet looked at her in shock._

 _Abijeet: kaisi fazool batain kar rahi ho han maamoli si beemari say koi marta hai kia?_

 _Tarika: (teary eyes) asi mamoli bemari jo hmesha say he ti? To kia brain tumor bas ak mamooli bemari hai?_

 _Abhijeet got even more shocked. When did she come to know about her disease? What will he do now, how will he handle her?_

 _Tarika: jan chuki hon mai abhi... Aur kab tak chupatay mujh say? Yeh baat jaannay hway to saal ho chuka hai mujhay. Laikin mai nay kbhi apko feel nai honay dia. Kesay tour deti ap ka dil, kesay aap ki mehnat py paani phair daiti.. Ab tak mujhay bacha k rakha. Mujh pay anch bhi nai aanay di.._

 _Tears were contineously rolling down her cheeks._

 _Abhi.. Ab mai kamzoor tarika nai rahi. Ab meray dil mai chezain bardasht karnay ki himmat aa chuki hai abhi..._

 _She kept her head on his chest._

 _Ab ap ko mujh say raaz rakhnay ki zarorat nai hai. Ab ap ki tarika ka dil mazboot ho chuka hai._

 _Abhijeet was speechless. He did not know what to say. He just hugged her tightly. He was also afraid of loosing her. No, he can't even imagine himself without her. She is life, his love his entire universe._

 _Abhijeet: kuch nai honay donga tumhain tarika... Kuch bhi nai! Mout say bhi lar jaonga tumharay lea._

 _..._

 _Abhirika arrives at hosital for tarika's checkup. Abhijeet goes with doctor inside his cabin asking tarika to wait outside._

 _Abhijeet: doctor kia condition hai? Tarika theak ho jaye gi na?_

 _Doctor: dekhea unki condition ab tk to stable ja rahi ti laikin jesa k aap ny batay to os sab trauma k baad tarika ki condition thori unstable ho chuki hai. Unki luck achi hai k unki beemari early stage py he daignose hogai aur treatment start ho chuka ta unka warna un k lea survive karna bht mushkil ta._

 _Abhijeet: doctor mai pori koshish kar raha hon osay stress say door rakhny ki._

 _Doctor: don't worry abhijeet. Wo bht lucky hain jo unki life mai aap hain. Bas medicines time py detay rahea._

 _Abhijeet: okay thank you doctor._

 _He comes out. They sit in car heading towards home._

 _Tarika: kia kaha doctor ny?_

 _Abhijeet: (trying to smile) yahe k tum bilkul theak ho jao gi.._

 _Tarika looked at him once and then shifted her gaze outside the window._

 _Tarika's pov: abhijeet mai abhi marna nai chahti mujhay ap k sath jeena hai apko khushian daini hain aur apny dad k qatilon ko saza. Mai nai mar sakti. Apko nai chor sakti.._

 _..._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys... Hope chapter wasn't that boring and sorry for late update. I am really busy with college stuff. Please do R & R. Happy Independence Day to all.**_

 _ **Take care bye.**_


End file.
